A Cure for Insomnia
by Silverstar
Summary: Based off this prompt: Person A can't sleep and Person B can't bear to see them not smiling, and somehow comforts them. Or: Merlin has been overworked and Arthur finally notices - there's nothing a hug can't fix.
**A Cure for Insomnia**

 _Based off this prompt: Person A can't sleep and Person B can't bear to see them not smiling, and somehow comforts them._

* * *

The day had started off alright, with the bright sunlight filtering through the windows of every room in Camelot. The past five days had been spent with Arthur cooped up in doors listening to a bunch of nobles whining about this and that and about other insignificant matters that only affected them personally and no one else, while outside the weather was perfect for hunting. This hadn't gone down at all well with the Prince who spent the rest of his time when he was not glaring at the back of yet some other rich and probably important man's head, throwing things at Merlin and whining until his manservant made some sarcastic comment and left the room to escape outside into the glorious sunshine. With _Gwen_. _Without_ Arthur.

So the sight of several chestnut horses galloping off away from Camelot, their hooves kicking up small clouds of dust behind them due to no rain for the past week, was one of the best things Arthur had seen in a long time other than the look of indignation on Merlin's face earlier that year when it was still winter when he'd turned around to have a snowball hit him in the face (Arthur was particularly proud of that throw). Instantly he'd turned around to where Merlin was more sleeping than leaning against the wall and paying attention, and had ordered a hunt, because of course killing innocent animals was the best way to make the use of the sunshine, what _was_ Merlin on about?

This was, thinking back, when it had started to go wrong. First of all, his particular horse of choice was already out with one of the knights on some training scheme or another, which Arthur suspected he should be watching but he honestly could not be bothered, and then Leon had gone off in the other direction with the second knight without him realising and suddenly he had discovered that himself and Merlin were lost.

Not that he would ever admit it. He'd grown up in Camelot and knew the forests like the back of his hand, but the eerily quiet part of the forest where there was no breeze was strangely creepy. The air was damp and clammy and he was regretting wearing this particular red shirt because wow, it was really annoying him how the fabric was clinging to him. Merlin was particularly annoyed due to having mentioned earlier that _they were going the wrong way_ and _why on earth didn't you listen to me, you prat?_

Leon had tracked them down, and then announced to Arthur in no uncertain terms that they needed to make camp for the night because that young knight with them who was slightly annoying and had a whiny voice had only gone and twisted his ankle by falling into a ditch and it was dusk already.

Merlin was still sulking, no doubt due to the fact that he didn't like hunting at the best of times, and also because Morgana had been spending more time with the younger man than Arthur was particularly happy with, because if Uther suspected anything about the two then he would instantly find himself with no manservant.

"I still cannot believe you didn't listen to me earlier, and prevent all of this." Merlin muttered under his breath from where he was sitting on a handy log, cooking some of the animals they had caught earlier. He glanced across at Arthur who made a point of avoiding his gaze so as not to feel guilty, mainly because he had just noticed that Merlin didn't have anything to sleep on and it was getting cold at night because there was no cloud cover.

"Oh shut up _Mer_ lin," He retorted instantly, more out of habit than really meaning it. They were both so used to the familiar banter that they slipped into it without realising, and he still managed to hear the soft whisper of _prat_ that Merlin cast his way quietly so that Leon wouldn't be too offended about the tone of voice the servant was using to speak to _the prince of Camelot_.

Even though they were presumably close to Camelot, bandits still roamed the forests, and Arthur took first watch, sitting close to the heat of the flames which flickered in front of him, probably too close to his knees for safety, but keeping him warm.

There was a soft rustling of leaves behind him, and he moved his hand to the hilt of his sword instinctively, listening carefully but he didn't hear anything else other than a lone owl call across the tree tops. He turned around anyway and was met with a pair of blue eyes in the darkness, the firelight reflected in them.

"You should be asleep _Mer_ lin," He spoke quietly, and his friend (because he did admit it in his mind even if he didn't mention anything aloud) stood up before joining him by the fire, yawning, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I can't." Arthur felt a pang of guilt as he glanced across at the raven haired man beside him. Sleeping on the bare ground was clearly not helping given the sharp twigs and small yet painful stones that were scattered everywhere.

"What's wrong, did you need a bedtime story from Gaius?" He teased, and felt a sense of satisfaction as Merlin finally grinned back at him.

"Something like that," Merlin murmured, before leaning forwards and resting his chin in his hands as he stared into the depths of the fire like it held the secret to all of his problems.

Arthur went to reply but stopped, noticing for the first time quite how exhausted his manservant looked, and that there were dark circles under his eyes. Despite what Merlin may think of him, he wasn't completely oblivious and he realised that while he thought that he had it tough having to listen to all the boring speeches, it was the servants who had to prepare everything. As well as his normal chores while working for Arthur, Merlin had to help Gaius _and_ help out with everything for the feasts for the nobles.

Maybe he did need to cut down on the duties he set out for Merlin. He did pay attention when he could, and if it was particularly cold in Winter, then he would set Merlin chores inside his chambers so he could stay by the fire because Arthur had noticed just how thin the younger man's clothing was and that he started shivering during many of the patrols during the snow. If he looked more tired than usual then he wouldn't send him down to muck out the stables, instead giving him slightly less jobs to do than an ordinary day.

But since the nobles had arrived, he hadn't paid his servant any attention except for moaning at him and setting him more and more tasks. Thinking back, he realised that he hadn't heard any of Merlin's usual endless chatter, and he did actually quite miss it.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally, and the question was completely and utterly genuine. From the way Merlin looked at him, it was obvious that Merlin had picked up on the serious tone of his voice as well and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I just haven't really had chance to stop since those nobles arrived." Merlin admitted, sitting back from the flames slightly and shifting closer to Arthur for warmth unconsciously. The prince didn't mention it, not really minding. "They're even bigger prats than you and I didn't think that was possible."

"I am not a prat," Arthur retorted seriously, smiling as Merlin laughed.

"Dollop-head." He shot back fondly and blinked sleepily. "You may as well get some rest, I'll take over."

"No way," Arthur replied, with slight hints of exasperation lacing his voice as he watched his manservant's reaction. "I may have not paid much attention to how hard you were working this week, but I'm making sure you rest now."

Merlin didn't reply, but shivered slightly as the cold breeze returned, tossing a few leaves across the muddy ground. Arthur noticed, and sighed, rolling his eyes as he held out his arms. "Come here," He announced in mock annoyance and Merlin frowned at him, seemingly utterly confused as he stared at Arthur before realisation dawned and his eyes widened.

"I'm fine," He whispered, blushing slightly and Arthur glared at him.

"No, there wasn't a choice." He told him, pulling the younger man close and feeling Merlin relax into the embrace, already warmer. Arthur was safe and there was no imminent threat to Camelot, and Merlin felt himself drifting off to sleep as he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Arthur grinned into the darkness despite his attempts not to. Merlin's never-ending cheerfulness was the only thing that kept him sane some days, and if the younger man wasn't happy then Arthur had to change that. Resting his chin on top of the dark hair, he closed his eyes as well, keeping his friend in a tight embrace. He'd probably be embarrassed in the morning but for now, he had Merlin's hair tickling his nose and everything was right with the world.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you thought in a review? I checked this in twenty minutes so I'm sorry for any errors! :)**_

 _ **Kat x**_


End file.
